In marine geophysical surveying, one or more sensor streamers are towed behind a tow vessel, and the sensor streamers collect data (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) regarding underground formations. Sensor streamers used for seismic surveys may contain sensors that are sensitive to particle motion caused by seismic signals propagating past the sensor streamers. The sensors sensitive to motion are also sensitive to noise propagating along the sensor streamer in the form of transverse vibrations, such as noise caused by water flow by and around barnacles and other marine growth as the sensor streamers are towed through the water. Other noise sources are also possible, such as depth control devices and debris tangled with the sensor streamers.
Regardless of the precise nature of the noise sources, the noise created by such noise sources interferes with collection of seismic data, such as by masking seismic signals of interest. Moreover, while all noise propagates along the sensor streamer to some degree, low frequency noise is attenuated less by the sensor streamer and thus low frequency noise propagates further along the streamer. Low frequency noise may therefore mask seismic signals of interest recorded by sensors located along the streamer far from the noise source location.